


Take Me To Church

by Yuri4Gwen



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering (mentioned), Anal Sex (mentioned), Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Biting (mentioned), Bottom Steve Harrington, Catholic Confession, Catholic Steve Harrington, Catholicism, Come Marking, Confessions, Fake Priest Billy Hargrove, First Time Blow Jobs (mentioned), Hair-pulling, Harringrove Week of Love 2021, Lifeguard Billy Hargrove, M/M, Manhandling (mentioned), Mutual Masturbation, POV Billy Hargrove, Praise Kink, Steve Harrington's Scoops Ahoy Uniform, Steve's Harrington's Fantasies, Top Billy Hargrove, daddy kink (if you squint)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri4Gwen/pseuds/Yuri4Gwen
Summary: Billy Hargrove is cruising around Hawkins on a lazy Sunday morning when he spots Steve Harrington going into a confessional at church, his curiosity gets the better of him and he sneaks into the adjoining booth to find out what sins Steve has committed.Learning about what Steve has been fantasizing about at night drives Billy to distraction until he finally has to get Steve alone.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67
Collections: Harringrove Week of Love





	Take Me To Church

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Harringrove Week Of Love 2021
> 
> Day Five: 
> 
> Prompt: Mutual Masturbation
> 
> My Tumblr for my stories if you want to say Hi [Edith-Moonshadow](https://edith-moonshadow.tumblr.com)
> 
> Un-betaed so please excuse all my mistakes.

Billy was out for a drive; he had no real destination he just wanted to be out of the house. His dad had recently decided that Sundays were a day for family and Billy wanted no part in that so he had gotten up early and been gone before anyone else was awake. He hated early Sunday mornings in Hawkins, as there was nothing to do. For the past several weeks when he was bored he’d go to the mall, he wasn’t interested in shopping but there was a pretty boy who looked very enticing in his cute little sailor outfit with shorts that hugged him in such a way that Billy had spent a lot of time alone contemplating.

What he wanted to do was walk into Scoops Ahoy and talk to Steve but that was impossible after what happened at the Byers house Steve had been actively avoiding him and Billy couldn’t blame him. His imagination had a life of its own though and seeing Steve with his floppy hair under his hat, that ridiculously pretty face and those shorts made Billy hungry for more than ice cream. 

Steve rarely came by the pool but when he did all Billy could think about was cornering him and taking him apart until the only thing floating about in that pretty little head was Billy’s name. 

He parked outside a convenience store and was contemplating going in and buying some cigarettes just for something to do when he spotted Steve across the road walking into a church with a lady who Billy assumed was his mother. Steve was well dressed in his usual preppy style even his hair was a little more under control and Billy’s attention was piqued so he crossed the road and walked in the front door.

Billy’s family weren’t really into religion but even if they had been he couldn’t see his dad in a huge church like this filled with marble and fancy pictures on the wall. He looked around and spotted Steve having a few tense words with his mother before he walked briskly over to a wooden booth and stepped inside. Billy had seen these things in movies and what he’d learned in school about religion; he knew that Catholics used them to tell some priest all their sins, which he thought was a weird concept but whatever worked for you. His heart picked up tempo when he thought about all the possibilities of getting to hear what got Steve hot under the collar, what did he consider so bad that it had to be told to a priest? He walked quickly over to the booth, had a quick look around then jumped into the adjoining one to Steve’s. Inside there was a small bench and a little window that had a covering over it, so you couldn’t see the other person.

When he entered he could see Steve’s outline on the other side and when Billy sat down he saw Steve bless himself.

“Bless me, Father, for I have sinned. It has been a month since my last confession.”

Billy wasn’t too sure how he was supposed to respond so he just mumbled a little and Steve continued.

“I’ve fought with my dad, took the lords name in vain, and had impure thoughts. I am sorry for these and all of my sins.”

Billy panicked slightly as he didn’t know what he supposed to say but he was interested in the impure thoughts that Steve was having so he decided he’d just go for broke. He made his voice sound scratchy and gruff, just how he imagined an old priest to sound.

“What impure thoughts?”

“Father?”

“If you want to be absolved you’ll have to tell me the whole truth.”

He heard Steve sigh heavily, then in a soft voice.

“Well it was…about another…b-boy Father.”

Billy licked his lips, what boy was Steve fantasising about?

“There’s no shame in God’s house.”

Billy bit his lip, was he going too far? He heard Steve’s slightly confused voice.

“Is this really necessary Father?”

“I just want to completely absolve you of your sin.” 

“Well, it's kind of embarrassing Father…” 

“Everything is between us…and God. Now tell me what form do these impure thoughts take?”

He heard Steve shift his weight in the other booth then in a soft uncertain voice.

“Sometimes at night when I’m alone I…think about him touching me…he’s so strong and I can’t help thinking about all that strength directed at me…him holding me down…”

Billy stopped breathing, he had hoped that Steve had a secret interest in other boys and he would have been jealous but at least him being open to the idea was ripe for possibility. Listening to Steve now his heart was beating in his throat because Steve’s mystery man was starting to sound like Billy. 

“Who is it?”

“Father?”

“Who are you having these thoughts about?”

Billy desperately wanted it to be him, who else in Hawkins was big and strong like him? He glanced over to the corner of the booth and saw a little collar like the one the priests wear and he couldn’t help imaging a future where Steve was kneeling in front of him while Billy pulled his head back by his hair a soft whispered ‘Daddy’ on his lips. He grabbed it and shoved it in his pocket. 

“He…you probably don’t know him and I’m pretty sure he doesn’t attend mass.” 

Billy just sighed loudly and he heard Steve shift uncomfortably once more in the other booth.

“His name is B…” 

The little door to the booth swung open and an irate older priest stood in the door glaring at Billy.

“Young man what do you think you’re doing?” 

Billy was annoyed that this priest had interrupted just when he was getting to the good part so he stood up straight and advanced towards him without a word seeing the shock in his eyes as he backed away so that Billy could leave. He looked behind him on his way out to see Steve standing outside the other booth his eyes wide and his face red.

Billy hadn’t been able to think straight for a whole week; Steve Harrington had been having fantasies about him, ones that he felt he needed to go to a priest to save his immortal soul from. Billy hadn’t needed to jerk off so much in his life; just remembering Steve’s panicked eyes as Billy walked from the church had his blood boiling in his veins. He’d tried so hard to return to normal, just watching Steve from afar and hoping that he’d eventually get the courage to walk into Scoops and confront him.

Unfortunately every time Steve had caught sight of him outside he had suddenly had work to do in the back. Billy couldn’t help replaying what he’d learned over and over in his mind until he couldn’t take it anymore. He got ready like he was going on a really important date but he wore black, a shirt and jeans with his leather jacket and he slipped the priest’s collar into his pocket on his way out the door.

He drove his car to about a block away from Steve’s house, and then he walked the rest of the way. Steve’s house was big and gloomy to Billy and he’d heard on the grapevine that the Harrington’s were away for the week so Steve would be all alone in this big house. He snuck around the back and quietly broke in, when he entered the house he put the priest's collar on and walked up the stairs. It took him a minute or two to discover which room was Steve’s but eventually, he found him lying in his boxers atop the covers. His eyes were closed but when Billy entered the room they snapped open so he couldn’t have been asleep.

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

Steve moved up off the bed but stood several feet away from Billy looking uncertain about the situation. Billy knew this was probably the stupidest thing he’d ever done in his life but his need for Steve was eating him up inside and if there was even the smallest chance he had to take it.

“Your confession from last week got interrupted so I’m here for us to try again.”

Steve looked even more uncertain so Billy moved closer to him and Steve backed up half a step before he squared his shoulders and stood his ground.

“Look I don’t know what…”

Billy grabbed Steve by the upper arms and pulled him into a harsh kiss, Steve struggled for a moment before Billy pushed a little harder and he melted against him with a moan. Billy kissed him until Steve was shaking slightly then he pulled back and kissed his way to Steve’s ear.

“On your knees.”

Steve looked at him in confusion so Billy pushed down on his shoulders until Steve was kneeling on the floor in front of him. Then Billy stroked over Steve’s face running his fingers over his cheek then up over his ear until he curled his silky hair around his fingers and tightened them, pulling Steve’s head back. He licked his lips at the long pale expanse of Steve’s throat then stared into Steve’s big eyes as he glanced at the collar around his neck.

“I still need to absolve you of your sin.”

Steve swallowed hard.

“So why don’t you show me your sin?” 

“What?”

Billy tightened his fingers watching as the tendons in Steve’s throat stretched out under his hand.

“Is that how you address a priest?”

Steve opened his mouth to protest but a short tug from Billy and he bit down on his lip instead before his eyes went a little hazy.

“No Father…I’m sorry Father…”

“Good boy, why don’t you show me your sin?”

“Father?”

“I need you to re-enact what you do and tell me what you’re thinking.”

Steve licked over his abused lip, then on a shaky breath.

“Forgive me father, for I have sinned, it has been a week since my last confession, I have had impure thoughts…I lie in bed trying desperately to stay quiet so that my parents don’t hear what I’m doing but eventually I can’t stop moaning your name no matter how much I bite my tongue…I imagine it’s late in the afternoon, I’ve just got off from work but instead of going home and getting changed I go to the pool, it’s dark, quiet so I head to the showers and when I walk through the door you grab me and pin me up against the door and when I look at you… your eyes are full of anger so I shrink back against the door but you follow me until your body is pressed up against me, I can feel the heat of your naked chest, your hip bones pushing into me, how strong your thighs are, there’s no escape for me, I’m completely at your mercy…”

Billy moved back to stand a couple of feet in front of Steve, he could feel the sweat running down his back making his skin itch so he pulled his jacket off and threw it behind him. Steve was biting down so hard on his lip that Billy wanted to soothe the pain with his tongue. Then Steve looked up at him with fire burning in his eyes and a fine sheen of sweat on his face. Billy held eye contact with him for a few moments then he slowly ran his hand down his chest, undoing each button on his shirt before moving it back to fully expose his chest and stomach. He looked back up to see Steve’s eyes burning a hole in his chest so he pulled his shirt off and slowly ran his hands down towards his belt.

“Show me what you do at night when you’re all alone in your bed.”

Steve moaned softly then moved his hands down to his boxers grabbing them with shaking fingers and pulling down until his hard cock sprang free. Billy choked on his next breath looking at him, kneeling on the floor, his cheeks flushed, breathing unsteady with his gloriously hard cock bobbing in mid-air as he stared at Billy with hungry eyes. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth as he reached down and took himself in hand; as his fingers closed over it his eyes slid shut.

“You lean down close to my ear, 

‘What are you doing here Princess?’

I want to tell you to go fuck yourself but you push a little closer, I feel your breath on my neck… I wonder about how much I could tease you until you snapped…what would you do to me?”

Steve started moving his hand slowly like he was just savouring the touch and he moaned softly.

“You get so close that I can’t disguise how you’re affecting me anymore and I feel your laugh against my skin…followed closely by your tongue…”

Billy unconsciously licked his lips as he let the images form in his mind, he could see himself still in his lifeguard uniform his skin clammy from the heat of a long day by the pool. Steve with his skin cooled from being near a freezer all day in his cute little sailor outfit with the distracting shorts. He would feel so good pinned up against the door of the showers, the cooling feeling of his long legs and slender body trapped under Billy’s. He imagined that Steve’s skin would feel smooth under his tongue as he licked his way to his ear, feeling the moan escaping him through his skin.

“You pull back to look at me, a knowing smirk on your face,

‘What do you need, Pretty Boy?’

I want to lie but the look in your eyes stops me and I tell you the truth, I want you…for you to do anything you want to me, your smile gets wider and you pull me further into the locker room…before I know what is happening you’ve stripped me of everything…you run your hands slowly over my bare skin…

‘You’re so beautiful Princess, I’ve been waiting on you coming to me like this.’

You wrap me up in your big arms and pull me into a deep hungry kiss…”

Billy could feel his breathing grow heavier at the images that Steve was supplying, it was as though he had read Billy’s mind. He heard Steve moan and looked over to see that his hand was moving a little quicker, he was giving the head soft little squeezes now and then. He felt his mouth water, he desperately wanted to be the one who made Steve lose control, he wanted to run his fingers all over him, suck bruises into his flesh and replace Steve’s hand with his own.

“You whisper in my ear…

‘Why don’t you get me ready Princess?’

I sink to my knees but I’m so nervous I’ve never done anything like this before; I look up at you with pleading eyes,

‘Billy I don’t know what to do’

‘Don’t worry I’ll show you.’

You pull down your red lifeguard shorts…I bite my lip at the sight of your full thick cock…I’m worried that I won’t be able to fit it all in my mouth…you laugh at me then stroke your fingers through my hair, they tighten as you pull my head backwards and my mouth falls open on a gasp…then I feel warmth at my lips, I look up at you and you’re watching me with so much desire it makes my head spin and I slowly open my mouth wider as you guide yourself inside…I lick softly at the head as you push it in, it’s big and it fills my mouth up in a way that makes me feel light headed, I feel your fingers stroking over my cheek, feeling how much you’re filling my mouth up…you groan softly and I look up at you, I can see how much this excites you so I moan letting the vibrations from my throat massage your cock in a way that catches your breath…you thrust a little too deeply, it chokes me…brings tears to my eyes, you stroke over my cheek in apology then set a comfortable rhythm until I adjust…your warm smooth cock inside me feels so good but I’m hungry for more…fuck Billy I want to feel you everywhere…over me…inside me…”

Billy undoes his belt, he’s clumsy and it takes two tries because he can’t take his eyes off Steve, he’s slowed down his hand again, squeezing himself in all the right places and Billy is studying him as though there was going to be a quiz after. He wants to imprint every last detail onto his mind because he knows that he’s going to play out every last fantasy Steve has ever had.

“I lick and suck as best I can…I know I’m probably a little clumsy, too much spit not enough suction and you can’t push it too far inside…but being the first is better than all that and we both know that you have all the time in the world to teach me everything I need to know to satisfy you fully…you suddenly pull your cock away then I feel your fingers in my hair once more pulling my head back until it almost hurts... my mouth falling open on a slightly pained whimper as you lean down and suck on my tongue…chasing the taste of yourself in my mouth…”

Billy is starting to wonder if Steve is just fucking with him, but he hopes not because Billy’s had a lot of fun experiences in his life and this one is quickly moving to the top of the list and he hasn’t even gotten his hands on Steve yet. He feels his cock throbbing in his jeans and when he finally pulls it out he sighs softly in relief. He’s achingly hard; the first touch feels like a little static shock that he feels to his elbow.

“Finally you can’t take it anymore and you bend me over the little bench behind us…I start to feel a little nervous again but the feeling of your strong fingers running over my skin makes me feel a little impatient…when your lips and teeth follow I worry that I’m going to come before you even get me ready…. I’m dying with anticipation as you whisper in my ear about all the things you’re going to do to me and my impatience returns…I moan loudly as you bite down hard on my neck…you whisper ‘mine’ into the bite marks you leave in my skin making me lose track of time before I feel your finger…slippery and cool…your thick finger feels so strange at first but you distract me with your teeth until I feel a second…I feel like I’m losing my mind…it’s too much but not enough…Billy…Billy please…I can’t…fuck…”

Billy feels like he’s coming apart at the seams, he’s going to embarrass himself by coming first while Steve is still kneeling on the floor a few feet away. He can’t remember the last time that anyone had affected him in this way, normally Billy was the one drawing things out and driving his partner mad, he enjoyed bringing them to the brink of ecstasy over and over until they both couldn’t take it anymore. 

Steve’s skin shone softly in the light coming from the bedside table with a thin layer of sweat. His hand was back to moving quickly now as he was devolving into a wanton mess with his words coming out in an almost breathy whisper as he struggled to control himself.

“Finally I feel your thick cock…pushing into me…I can’t breathe…it’s too much…I want to ask you to stop but hearing your heavy breaths…feeling the tightening of your fingers at my hip…thrills me in a way that I don’t want to ever forget…I want all of you…I want to feel you…so badly…you fuck me hard and brutal…I can barely catch a breath but I never want it to stop…fuck…please…please Billy…I can’t…I can’t…Billy…”

Billy couldn’t take it anymore he rushed over to Steve and slid his fingers into his hair pulling his head back harshly he waited for Steve’s little whimper before he leaned forward and took his mouth harshly. Steve moaned into his mouth, one hand gripping his shoulder tight to keep him in place until Billy felt a warm splash against his stomach. He pulled back and stood up straight. Steve was slouched slightly on the floor his hand still around his cock, his face flushed and sweaty as he looked up with a lustful look. Billy brought his hand back around his cock and within moments he was stroking himself to completion while staring at Steve’s reddened lips and smouldering gaze.

Just as he was coming Steve bit down on his abused lip once more and Billy couldn’t help aiming at Steve’s sinful little mouth as he came all over his pretty face. Steve panted through it and when Billy had caught his breath again he looked at Steve who held eye contact with him as he slowly licked his lips then on a breathy whisper said.

“Am I forgiven, Father?”


End file.
